


Patience

by nakchios



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakchios/pseuds/nakchios
Summary: Patience is truly needed to deal with someone like the Chancellor.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small scene I wrote for a small FFXV secret santa in 2017. I honestly have so much fun writing Ardyn. Enjoy!

Gentle was the caress his hand, lacking that signature glove, gifted upon your face. You could just give in, focused on that peculiar touch…

“Stop it already”

… if only you weren’t enjoying that novel you were about to finish. The Chancellor seemed to always pick the wrongest of times to request some attention. Perhaps he did that on purpose, trying to make you snap at him, or just didn’t even care about being such a nuisance.

Immediately after getting your warning glare, a vague attempt of an obviously not innocent smirk was drawn by his lips. Not really trusting him, you tried to immerse yourself again into your reading. But how could you, knowing he was around? After not so long, you couldn’t help but glance at him just to notice he was closer than before, studying your expression while you were focused on reading. 

You closed your book with a lazy thud, keeping your eyes on him. Calling it a day seemed the best option.

“Quitting already? My, my, such a pity. I bet that’s an interesting one, though… wouldn’t blame you if you considered yours truly more” he casually dropped, almost whispering as he worded it.

A tired sigh abandoned your lips for an answer, showing your little interest in playing along his tease. Gathering all the patience you could find at that moment, you just placed the novel on the night table, getting comfortable in your armchair and crossing your arms then.

“You really are something else”, you huffed, rising your eyebrows as he chuckled softly.

”I’ll take that as a compliment”


End file.
